Leave Out All The Rest
by Jung DaeFood
Summary: If my time comes, forget the wrong that I've done, help me leave behind some reasons to be missed. / Di kehidupan selanjutnya, kita akan jadi orang biasa yang punya hak untuk cinta yang sederhana seperti ini. / DAEJAE / BAP Daehyun x BAP Youngjae
1. Chapter 1

**When my time comes, forget the wrong that I've done**

**Help me leave behind some reasons to be missed**

**Dont resentme when you are feeling empty**

**Keep me in your memory, Leave out all the rest.**

**Leave out all the rest...**

**.**

**.**

"Daehyun, Appa membawakan sesuatu untukmu."

Anak berusia enam tahun itu menoleh ke arah pintu, wajahnya datar seolah-olah apa yang dibawa ayahnya tidak lebih menarik daripada hujan yang sedari tadi dia pandangi lewat jendela kaca kamarnya. Mata bulatnya menangkap sesosok anak kecil berkulit putih pucat dengan wajah ketakutan berusaha bersembunyi di balik tubuh tinggi tegap ayahnya. Pipi bulat anak itu basah dan matanya memerah, dan melihat itu Daehyun berdiri menghadap ayahnya.

"Kau sangat kesepian, kan? Appa bawakan teman untukmu. Dia sudah kita beli. Dia sekarang milikmu."

Daehyun berjalan perlahan ke arah anak itu, tidak ada sedikitpun keinginan untuk mengatakan apapun pada ayahnya. Dia mengulurkan tangan untuk menyentuh anak yang terlihat lebih muda darinya itu, namun anak itu gemetar di bawah sentuhannya. Ada sesuatu yang perlahan menjalar ke hati kecil Daehyun ketika anak itu memejamkan matanya terlihat ketakutan. Airmata pun turun lebih deras ke pipinya.

Daehyun mengabaikan sentuhan ayahnya sesaat sebelum Tuan Besar itu keluar dari kamar mewahnya, meninggalkannya dan anak yang sedang menangis itu berdua. Daehyun perlahan mengangkat tangannya untuk membelai rambut hitam anak itu, dan ketika anak itu tidak berhenti menangis, Daehyun segera merentangkan tangan mungilnya untuk memeluk sosok anak kecil yang terlihat rapuh itu.

"Ayo lihat hujan bersamaku." ajak Daehyun tanpa melepas pelukannya. Anak itu menggeleng, isakannya masih terdengar.

"...T-takut p-petir..."

"Dulu aku juga takut, tapi sekarang tidak lagi." Daehyun kecil melepaskan pelukannya, lalu dengan gerakan lembut khas anak-anak, dia mengelap pipi teman barunya dengan telapak tangan. "Jangan menangis... Lihat, pipimu jadi merah."

"A-aku ingin eomma..." saat airmata anak itu jatuh lagi, dengan sigap tangan mungil Daehyun mengelapnya kembali. Dia mengelus pipi anak itu, menghapus jejak-jejak airmata yang masih jelas tercetak di sana.

"Aku juga tidak punya eomma." Daehyun menggamit tangan anak itu, membawanya ke dekat jendela kaca kamarnya yang besar dan mewah. Anak itu hanya menurut, berjalan perlahan mengikuti Daehyun, "tapi sekarang aku punya kau." Daehyun duduk di sofa single yang cukup besar untuk dia duduki sendiri, lalu dia mengajak anak itu untuk duduk di sebelahnya. "Namaku Daehyun."

Anak itu melihat Daehyun dengan matanya yang besar dan masih merah, "Aku Youngjae." balasnya. Daehyun duduk di sebelah kanan, dan Youngjae di sebelah kiri. Tangan kiri Daehyun menggenggam tangan kanan Youngjae, lalu tanpa pertanyaan lain mereka berdua melihat hujan lebat dari sore sampai malam hari. Perlahan, Youngjae menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Daehyun, terlelap karena kelelahan menangis.

Dan saat Daehyun melihat wajah inosen teman barunya itu, dia ingin sekali tumbuh besar dan kuat, agar nanti dia bisa melindungi Youngjae dari semua hal yang membuatnya bersedih.

_._

_._

.

Umur Youngjae belum genap sepuluh tahun saat untuk pertama kalinya Daehyun masuk rumah sakit karena dipukuli oleh ayahnya sendiri. Tiga tulang rusuknya patah dan dia mengalami gegar otak ringan karena benturan yang cukup keras. Selama tiga hari Daehyun tidak sadarkan diri dan selama itu pula Youngjae tidak tidur dan tidak makan karena menunggui anak itu. Sesekali ayahnya datang melihat kondisi Daehyun, dan Youngjae bisa melihat penyesalan saat dengan lembut pria paruh baya itu mencium kening anaknya.

Youngjae menangis dengan keras saat anak yang setahun lebih tua darinya itu membuka mata di hari keempat. Daehyun yang masih lemah itu mengulurkan tangan untuk menghapus airmata Youngjae, kemudian tangannya beralih ke pelipis dan bibir temannya itu.

"Apa...ini...sakit?" tanya Daehyun lemah, namun Youngjae menggeleng dengan cepat.

"Kau bodoh sekali! Kenapa kau tidak membiarkan Tuan Besar menghukumku? Memang aku yang salah sudah membuatmu bermain terus, kau malah membelaku. Lihat sekarang apa yang terjadi!" Youngjae meracau di tengah tangisnya, bahkan Daehyun kesulitan untuk mengerti apa yang dia katakan, "Kau tidur lama sekali... aku takut... aku sangat takut..."

"Dia tidak berhak menghukummu."

"Bodoh! Dia itu orang yang sudah membeliku dari orang tuaku, jelas saja dia punya hak atasku." namun Daehyun menggeleng lemah.

"Dia sudah memberikanmu padaku. Dia sudah bilang kalau kau milikku, jadi dia sudah tidak punya hak lagi atasmu. Kau ingat tidak?"

Youngjae mengangguk, lalu dia membungkuk untuk memberikan sebuah kecupan singkat di pipi Daehyun yang membuat anak itu tersenyum jahil.

"Hei, itu ciuman pertamaku!" lalu pipi Youngjae memerah.

.

.

.

Keringat dingin mengaliri pelipisnya, wajahnya pucat dan bibirnya bergetar karena ketakutan. Jantungnya berdegup kencang, dia merasa taku dan dia ingin berlari ke pelukan orang yang dicintainya...namun tidak ada. Tidak ada siapapun di sana dan dia hanya bisa menangis. Tangan menggapai-gapai tapi yang dia temukan hanya bayangan hitam pekat yang menelan semua bayangannya. Dia ingin menutup matanya agar dia tidak bisa melihat semua bahaya yang ada di sekitarnya, namun di dalam gelap pejam matanya, rasa sakit itu masih saja datang dan menusuk tepat di pusat rasa sakitnya. Dia takut... Yang dia inginkan hanyalah Daehyun. Pemiliknya. Orang yang dicintainya. Tapi hanya gelap, dan yang dia dengar hanya dengungan, tidak ada suara lain.

Seketika dia merasakan tubuhnya ditarik dalam satu sentakan mengagetkan, dia sudah bersiap untuk menerima rasa sakit yang lebih, namun yang dia rasakan beberapa detik setelahnya adalah kehangatan... dan Daehyun. Dia bisa merasakan hangat khas tubuh Daehyun di kulitnya, merasakan wangi napas Daehyun di indera penciumannya, dan dalam sekejap saja jantungnya melambat... melambat dengan damai.

Hangat tubuh Daehyun membuatnya merasa aman, dan saat dia berani membuka matanya, dengungan di telinganya pun perlahan menghilang. Tapi anehnya, seasaat kemudian dengungan itu digantikan oleh suara isakan yang belum pernah dia dengar sebelumnya. Suara itu terasa familiar, namun dia tidak yakin pernah mendengar suara itu mengalun parau dan bergetar.

Daehyunnya... Daehyunnya menangis.

Youngjae menghirup udara lewat mulutnya, membuat Daehyun sadar kalau orang yang dia sayangi itu sudah bangun. Dia melepaskan pelukannya, meletakkan kedua tangannya di bahu temannya sejak kecil itu.

"Akhirnya kau bangun..." tapi mata yang merah dan basah itu membuat hati Youngjae terasa lebih sakit dari sebelumnya.

"Dae-daehyun... menangis...?"

Youngjae kaget mendengar suaranya sendiri yang hanya keluar tidak lebih besar dari bisikan. Daehyun menghambur ke pelukannya lagi, melingkarkan lengannya dengan protektif di tubuh Youngjae yang panasnya tidak kunjung turun.

"Demammu sangat tinggi. Kau terlihat kesakitan dan kau menangis dalam tidurmu... Aku takut sekali, Youngjae..."

Tangis Youngjae pecah. Dia bertekad, di usianya yang ke lima belas ini dia tidak akan menangis lagi, namun ketakutan yang dia rasakan saat ini benar-benar tidak bisa dia abaikan.

"Aku juga... Aku juga takut, Daehyunnie..." dan mereka mengeratkan pelukannya pada satu sama lain, seolah-olah hal itu bisa mengurangi sakit mereka masing-masing. "Suara itu membuat kepalaku sakit... aku takut..."

Daehyun mengecup pelipis Youngjae, merasakan airmatanya juga ikut membasahi rambut Youngjae yang sudah basah oleh keringat dingin. Dia juga takut, apalagi dengan erangan Youngjae yang tidak kunjung berhenti seolah-olah dia sedang merasakan sakit yang sangat hebat. Tangisnya yang terdengar pilu seperti sedang ada dalam kesedihan yang sangat dalam. Daehyun takut sekali... dia takut Youngjae akan menyerah atas rasa sakitnya.

"Ada aku di sini... Youngjae harus ingat, Daehyun tidak punya apa apa di dunia ini selain Youngjae... Kalau Youngjae hilang, Daehyun bisa apa? Bertahan, sayang... bertahan untuk Daehyunnie..."

Dua remaja itu menangis di pelukan satu sama lain, merasakan sakit di dalam hati mereka karena sakit yang juga diderita oleh satu sama lain.

Daehyun hanya memiliki Youngjae, di atas segala kekayaan, kuasa, dan kemewahan yang ditawarkan oleh ayahnya. Daehyun hanya anak berusia enam belas tahun yang belum pernah merasakan apa itu kasih sayang. Daehyun yang tidak tahu bagaimana wujud asli dari kebahagiaan, dan bagaimana cara membahagiakan orang lain. Yang dia pelajari dari Ayahnya hanyalah kebencian, peperangan, dan uang. Menjadi anak mafia yang berkuasa memberikannya harta yang berlimpah ruah, namun tidak ada yang tahu kalau hatinya menginginkan kasih sayang. Hatinya begitu kering, sampai terasa sangat sakit.

Dan yang mengerti itu hanyalah Youngjae. Anak yang merasakan sakit yang sama banyaknya dengan apa yang dia rasakan—bahkan lebih. Youngjae yang dijual orang tuanya sendiri dan dijadikan 'hak milik' oleh orang kaya seperti ayah Daehyun. Dan sepertinya, Daehyun harus berterima kasih kepada sang ayah atas Youngjae—satu-satunya hal berharga yang pernah dia berikan. Youngjae juga terluka, dan kedua anak itu saling menopang satu sama lain.

"Daehyunnie jangan pernah pergi..."

Daehyun mengangguk berkali-kali, berusaha membuat Youngjae yakin akan apa yang dia janjikan. "Daehyunnie janji..." anak itu melepaskan pelukannya untuk melihat Youngjae tepat di kedua matanya. "Youngjae juga harus berjanji, ya?"

Kemudian anak yang lebih kecil itu memeluk Daehyun kembali, dan kali ini lebih kencang dan erat. Dia menangis di dada temannya itu, dan Daehyun hanya bisa mengelus punggungnya—berusaha membuatnya tenang. Daehyun membawa Youngjae untuk berbaring di atas tempat tidur mereka, tetap dalam pelukan yang posesif itu sampai mereka berdua terlalu kelelahan dan jatuh tertidur.

Dan tanpa anak itu sadari, bahwa temannya tidak pernah mengucapkan janji yang sama.

.

.

.

"Daehyun, sudah! Cukup, kubilang, HENTIKAN!" Youngjae berusaha menyamai langkah Daehyun yang cepat. Daehyun berusia delapan belas tahun saat pertama kalinya dia menggunakan pistol yang selalu dia bawa kemanapun. Youngjae berusaha merengkuh tangan kiri Daehyun yang kini sedang memegang pistol berpeluru penuh, namun Daehyun jauh lebih kuat—ditambah lagi dia dikuasai emosi.

"Aku akan membunuh brengsek itu, Youngjae, lepaskan tanganku!" Daehyun tetap berjalan di koridor kampus mereka yang sudah sepi itu, mengarah ke ruangan kakak kelas mereka yang terkenal sangat kuat dan berkuasa di sekitar kampus.

Youngjae berusaha menarik tangan Daehyun, namun kekuatan Daehyun menbuatnya terhempas ke dinding. Dia bisa mendengar suara pintu ditendang dengan keras, dan di dalam ruangan itu Taecyeon dan teman-temannya sedang berkumpul, dan ini jelas bukan hal yang baik. Bukan karena dia tkut Daehyun kenapa-napa, tapi dia malah takut Daehyun akan membunuh mereka semua.

"OK TAECYEON!" Daehyun melangkah ke dalam ruangan yang sepi itu, dan kini semua member geng Taecyeon sedang tertawa sinis melihat dua junior yang sok berani datang menantang mereka.

"Hei bocah, apa kau tahu kau sedang berhadapan dengan siapa? Hahaha... Anak baru jangan suka sok berani." laki-laki dengan bahasa Korea yang sedikit aneh itu menyebabkan teman-temannya tertawa meremehkan.

"Diam kalian, anjing-anjing Ok Taecyeon. Aku akan mengajari bos kalian ini sebuah pelajaran berharga yang akan dia bawa ke kuburnya." Daehyun mengangkat pistolnya, namun kemudian Youngjae kembali berusaha mengambil pistol tersebut. Dia sudah hampir putus asa, Daehyun sudah terlalu dikuasai kemarahan dan dia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

"Ooooh, manis sekali, bukan? Jadi kau marah karena kami sedikit bermain dengat si cantik itu? Oh ayolah... hanya sedikit ciuman dan hisapan tidak akan membuatnya lecet."

"BRENGSEK!" dan selanjutnya terdengar sebuah ledakan yang menggema ke seluruh fakultas, disertai dengan tumbangnya laki-laki berpostur paling tinggi di dalam kelompok itu. Dia mengerang, memegangi lengan atasnya yang ditembus peluru. Taecyeon dan teman-temannya beringsut mundur ketakutan, karena Daehyun tidak terlihat seperti manusia normal sekarang. Dia sudah dikuasai kemarahan, dan dia sudah mengarahkan ujung pistolnya ke arah kepala Taecyeon.

"Mati kau hari ini juga, Bangsat." Daehyun sudah bersiap menarik pelatuk pistolnya saat Youngjae berdiri tepat di depan moncong pistol itu. Mata Daehyun melebar, dan saat itu juga perlahan-lahan kesadarannya kembali.

"Menyingkir." titahnya dingin, namun Youngjae tidak bergerak. "MENYINGKIR, KATAKU!" reflek, Daehyun mendorong bahu Youngjae ke samping agar dia menyingkir dari depan pistol, namun kekuatan yang dia gunakan terlalu berlebihan hingga Youngjae terhempas ke lemari locker yang ada di belakang kelas.

Daehyun terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja dia lakukan, dan saat Youngjae jatuh ke lantai dan tidak bergerak setelah itu membuatnya dengan reflek berlari ke arah Youngjae, rasa khawatir segera menyebar ke seluruh sarafnya membuat anggota geraknya ikut bergetar.

Dai tidak peduli pada Taecyeon dan kelompoknya yang kabur dari kelas itu membawa temannya yang terluka pergi. Yang Daehyun peduli hanyalah Youngjae yang kini tidak bergerak di lantai. Napas Daehyun memburu, rasa takut dan menyesal menguasainya. Dia takut terjadi apa-apa pada Youngjae, dan kalau Youngjae sampai terluka dia tidak akan bisa memaafkan dirinya sendiri.

"Youngjae... Youngjae maafkan aku..." Daehyun menyelipkan tangan kirinya di punggung Youngjae dan mengangkat pemuda itu sedikit sampai posisi setengah duduk. Youngjae meringis kesakitan, merasakan tulang punggungnya terasa mau rontok karena hempasan keras Daehyun tadi. "Youngjae, katakan sesuatu, jebal..." Daehyun tersengal, dia kini sedang menahan tangisnya.

Youngjae membuka matanya perlahan, kemudian berusaha untuk duduk dengan sempurna—dibantu oleh Daehyun. Youngjae lalu melingkarkan lengannya ke tubuh Daehyun yang kini gemetar, dan secara otomatis Daehyun melepaskan pegangan eratnya pada pistol di tangan kirinya dan membalas pelukan orang yang disayanginya itu. Daehyun terisak pelan, tidak mengizinkan dirinya sendiri menangis. Dia menyembunyikan wajahnya di ceruk leher Youngjae, menghela oksigen yang sudah bercampur dengan wangi alami tubuh Youngjae.

"Maafkan aku... maafkan aku..." Youngjae mengangguk saat Daehyun menggumamkan kalimat itu berkali-kali. Dia membelai punggung Daehyun—seperti apa yang sering dilakukan Daehyun terhadapnya—kemudian mencium puncak kepala Daehyun.

"Lain kali, dengarkan kata-kataku..." Daehyun mengangguk cepat, menenggelamkan wajahnya lebih dalam ke leher orang yang disayanginya itu.

.

.

.

Daehyun membuka paksa pintu kamar mandi dan segera menuju ke bathub yang kini airnya sudah melimpah-limpah. Daehyun merasakan lututnya melemas saat dia melihat air di bathub itu tidak bening, melainkan dicampuri sedikit warna merah. Daehyun mengerahkan semua kekuatannya untuk mengangkat tubuh Youngjae yang ada di dasar bathub sampai posisi setengah duduk, mata terpejam dan bibir memucat.

Daehyun berlutut di sisi bathub, menepuk-nepuk pelan pipi dingin Youngjae berharap dia akan membuka matanya, namun nihil. Bahkan Daehyun tidak bisa merasakan napas pemuda itu, juga detak jantungnya. Tanpa berpikir panjang, Daehyun segera menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Youngjae, menghembuskan udara ke mulut pemuda itu agar dia bisa bernapas kembali. Dia mencoba dan mencoba lagi, sampai dia sendiri kehabisan napas. Dan untungnya, di percobaan yang entah sudah ke berapa puluh, Youngjae akhirnya terbatuk dan mulai menghirup oksigen melalui mulutnya sendiri.

"Ya Tuhan..." Daehyun menarik Youngjae hingga dahi mereka bersentuhan, dia bisa merasakan napas Youngjae yang masih memburu di wajahnya namun hal itu membuat hatinya lega luar biasa. "Kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku, Youngjae... Aku salah apa, katakan, tolong..."

Youngjae hanya diam, dia memejamkan matanya berusaha untuk mengumpulkan nyawa yang belum sepenuhnya kembali ke raganya. Dia tidak bisa menahan semua suara-suara di dalam kepalanya, dia sudah tidak mampu lagi mendengar makian dalam otaknya, bahwa dia adalah anak yang tidak diinginkan. Bahwa dia tidak berguna. Bahwa dia tidak pantas untuk siapapun. Bahwa dia hanya menjadi beban untuk orang lain. Untuk Daehyun... dan suara-suara itu menyuruhnya untuk mati.

"Youngjae, kenapa kau melakukan ini lagi? hah?" pandangan Daehyun terhalang airmata saat dia menemukan luka sayatan-sayatan kecil yang tidak dalam, namun sangat banyak di sekujur lengan Youngjae. Luka-luka itu masih mengeluarkan darah, dan pandangan itu adalah yang paling menyakiti Daehyun selama sembilan belas tahun kehidupannya. "Youngjae-yah... Apa kau membenciku sehingga kau harus melakukan ini?" Daehyun menangkup kedua sisi pipi Youngjae agar pemuda itu mengalihkan tatapannya ke mata Daehyun, "jawab aku, Youngjae."

Airmata Youngjae mengalir, tanpa suara. Tanpa isakan. Hatinya sesakit itu. Begitu sakit sampai dia tidak tau kata apa yang bisa menjelaskannya. Dia menatap Daehyun, menatap kedua mata Daehyun yang memerah karena tangisnya. Dia sudah begitu sering membuat pemuda itu menangis, dan karena itulah dia ingin semuanya berhenti... dan mungkin dengan jalan ini semuanya bisa berakhir.

"Berapa kali harus aku ingatkan, kalau yang aku miliki hanya kamu, Youngjae. Tolong... aku mohon jangan lakukan ini lagi. Please have mercy on me, Youngjae... Please... I beg you..." Daehyun menundukkan kepalanya, tangannya di pipi Youngjae perlahan terlepas, lalu berpindah mencengkeram bagian dadanya sendiri.

"Dia menyuruhku untuk mati, Daehyunnie... Aku tidak kuat... Youngjae takut... Youngjae mau pergi dari sini..."

"Siapa? Siapa yang mengatakan hal itu?" erang Daehyun, frustasi.

"Diriku yang lain." kata-kata itu terdengar sangat dingin. Lifeless. Soulless. Saat itu juga setetes airmata jatuh dari mata kanan pemuda itu, dan sakitnya langsung menjalar ke hatinya.

"Ya Tuhan..." Daehyun menyisir rambut hitam legam Youngjae dengan jemarinya, menyapu rambut basah itu dari keningnya. Daehyun mendekatkan wajahnya dengan Youngjae, kemudian memberikan sebuah ciuman putus asanya di kening Youngjae. Lama... tapi sakit. Daehyun tidak mengerti apa yang harus dia lakukan untuk menyelamatkan Youngjae... bukan dari siapapun, tapi dari dirinya sendiri.

"Youngjae, aku membutuhkanmu... Tolong aku, Youngjae... Tolong ada di sini bersamaku. Jebal..." Daehyun merengkuh tubuh Youngjae lagi, menangis keras di bahu pemuda itu. Youngjae perlahan membalas pelukan itu, dan perlahan rasa dingin mulai dirasakannya, juga sakit di tangan dan lengannya mulai menyerang ke pusat sensoriknya.

"Maafkan aku Daehyunnie..."

.

.

.

Youngjae tersenyum kecil saat Daehyun memejamkan mata dan menautkan kedua tangannya untuk berdoa. Di depannya sudah ada lilin dengan angka 20, dan Youngjae memegang sebuah cheesecake ukuran besar untuk merayakan ulang tahun pemuda itu. Daehyun lalu membuka matanya dan meniup lilin di atas kue ulang tahunnya. Dia tertawa hingga matanya menyipit, kemudian dengan segera mengambil cake itu dari tangan Youngjae.

Daehyun meletakkan kue di atas meja, kemudian dia dan Youngjae duduk saling berhadapan. Daehyun mengambil pisau, lalu memotong kue itu, menyuapkannya kepada Youngjae dan sengaja menempelkan sedikit krim di pipi putih Youngjae. Pemuda yang lebih muda itu hanya tersenyum—dulu dia akan segera membalas perang krim itu, namun kini bahkan reaksinya hanya segitu saja. Youngjae kemudian juga memotong satu bagian cake, kemudian menyuapi Daehyun dengan lembut. Dia bahkan mengelap sudut bibir Daehyun dari krim yang tertinggal di bibirnya.

"Kau pasti merindukan kue buatanku ini, kan?" Youngjae tersenyum saat Daehyun mengangguk seperti anak kecil. Dia membelai pipi Daehyun, matanya menatap pipi pemuda yang sedang dibelainya itu, namun Daehyun tau kalau pikirannya tidak sedang ada di sana.

Daehyun memegang tangan Youngjae, dan pemuda itu mengalihkan pandangannya pada Daehyun. "Kau sedang memikirkan apa?" tanyanya.

Youngjae tidak pernah sama lagi sejak kejadian di kamar mandi tempo hari. Daehyun sudah merasa kehilangannya, bahkan bicara saja dia sudah jarang. Karena itulah Daehyun sangat senang saat begitu membuka pintu kamarnya, yang dia temukan adalah Youngjae menganakan topi party berbentuk kerucut dengan membawa satu cheese cake yang besar.

Youngjae menggeleng. Dia mendekatkan wajahnya pada Daehyun, kemudian mencium pipi pemuda itu dengan lembut... namun di sisi lain, hal itu terasa menyakitkan.

"Kau tahu bahwa aku sangat menyayangimu, kan?" Youngjae mengelus pipi yang tadi dia cium. Daehyun mengangguk, "aku sangat menyayangimu, Jung Daehyun... Kau ingat itu, ya?"

Ada tangan tidak kasat mata kini sedang meremas jantung Daehyun, meneriakkan dengan jelas bahwa ada sesuatu buruk yang akan terjadi dengan orang yang paling disayanginya itu.

"Ada apa denganmu, Youngjae?" air muka Daehyun berubah serius, kata-kata Youngjae menyakitinya. Kata-kata itu seolah-olah dia ingin berusaha untuk pergi—lagi.

Perlahan, Youngjae mendorong sebuah kotak ke arah Daehyun, dan tanpa pikir panjang pemuda itu langsung membukanya. Dia terkejut saat yang ada di dalam kotak itu adalah sebuah pistol yang sangat dia kenal... pistolnya sendiri.

"Apa maksudnya?"

Youngjae berdiri dari tempat duduknya, kemudian berlutut di lantai tepat di depan Daehyun. Mereka berdua terdiam, namun airmata yang mengalir di pipi Youngjae menjelaskan segalanya.

"Akhiri ini semua, Daehyunnie... tolong aku..."

Dan dengan ucapan itu, Daehyun menjatuhkan dirinya dari kursi dan berlutut di depan Youngjae. Hatinya sakit, lututnya lemas, pikirannya kosong tiba-tiba. Dia berusaha menggapai Youngjae, namun tangannya berhenti di tengah jalan.

"Kau tidak tau seberapa banyak kata-kata itu menyakitiku, Youngjae." nada suara itu dingin, namun dari nada tersebut terdengar jelas bahwa Daehyun sedang terluka. Youngjae menangis, menopang tubuhnya dengan kedua telapak tangan di lantai yang dingin itu. Dia memohon, memohon untuk Daehyun agar mengakhiri semua penderitaannya.

"Jangan egois Youngjae, jangan pikirkan tentang dirimu sendiri. Apa kau tidak memikirkanku? Seberapa sakit hatiku? Aku bilang aku membutuhkanmu, Youngjae... sudah kukatakan berkali-kali..."

"Aku tidak bisa, Daehyunnie... Aku ini adalah kehancuran... Tidak ada yang bisa membuatku seperti semula. Bahkan orang tuaku saja menjualku, Daehyunnie... aku ini tidak ada harganya... Dengan terus bersamaku, kau hanya akan bergantung padaku, hingga semuanya akan lebih menyakitkan bila suatu saat nanti aku masih tetap akan seperti ini... Aku ingin pergi, Daehyun... bukan karena aku membencimu. Aku begitu mencintaimu, tapi kau harus ingat kalau kita tidak punya kuasa apapun atas cinta itu sendiri."

Daehyun menggelengkan kepalanya, menolak argumen sampah yang dikemukakan Youngjae. Ingin rasanya dia menampar dan memukul Youngjae hanya untuk memberikan sedikit kesadaran padanya. Daehyun begitu kecewa, sedih, marah... bahkan dia sudah tidak mengerti lagi apa yang dirasakannya. Yang dia tau hanyalah, ada sesuatu menganga di dalam sana, dan rasa sakitnya menjalar ke setiap inci tubuhnya.

"Bantu aku bebas dari diriku yang lain, Daehyunnie... Bantu aku... Aku akan bahagia dengan ini, apa kau tidak mau melihatku bahagia?"

"Yang akan membuatmu bahagia adalah aku, Youngjae. Kau akan di sini bersamaku, aku akan mencintaimu begitu banyak sampai kau tidak punya pilihan lain selain bahagia. Aku akan memelukmu di setiap mimpi buruk yang kau hadapi. Aku akan melindungimu dari siapapun, kau tidak perlu takut pada apapun dan siapapun, ka—"

"Tapi kau tidak bisa melindungiku dari diriku sendiri, Daehyun..."

Dan kata-kata itu menohok Daehyun. Youngjae benar... selama ini yang membuat Youngjae seperti ini adalah dirinya sendiri—dirinya yang lain. Suara-suara yang ada di dalam kepalanya. Mimpi-mimpi buruk yang ada di alam bawah sadarnya. Dan benar... Daehyun tidak bisa sampai ke sana.

Daehyun diam, merasakan napasnya tidak beraturan dan menyakitkan. Bahkan setiap detakan jantungnya membuat kepalanya berdenyut sakit—tapi bahkan hatinya lebih sakit.

"Ambil pistol itu dan lindungi aku dari suara-suara itu, Daehyun... Buat mereka pergi. Bukankah kau bilang kau akan melindungiku dari segala hal? Bukankah kau berjanji?"

Daehyun berteriak frustasi, menjambak keras rambutnya sendiri kemudian dengan gerakan cepat dia mengambil pistol dari atas meja, megarahkannya ke kening Youngjae dan bersiap menarik pelatuknya.

Youngjae menghela napas, lalu memejamkan matanya. Jantungnya berdegup kencang, namun dia sudah siap. Rasa sakitnya harus segera diakhiri sebelum dia menyakiti Daehyun lebih banyak.

"Aku mencintaimu, Daehyun..."

"JANGAN KATAKAN ITU, BRENGSEK! Jangan katakan apa-apa lagi. Ketika aku menarik pelatuk ini, ketika itu juga kau menjadi orang yang paling aku benci di dunia ini, bahkan lebih dari aku membenci ayahku dan orang tuamu. KAU MENGERTI, YOO YOUNGJAE BRENGSEK?!" dan airmata yang mengaliri pipi Jung Daehyun adalah bukti nyata bagi Youngjae bahwa kata-kata itu tidaklah benar.

"Aku juga mencintaimu sebanyak itu." lalu Youngjae tersenyum, tapi senyum itu hanya menyakiti Daehyun lebih dalam lagi, mengetahui bahwa hari ini bisa saja adalah hari terakhir dia bisa melihatnya.

"Brengsekkkk..." Daehyun merengkuh kepala belakang Youngjae dan membawanya kedalam sebuah ciuman yang hangat dan panjang, yang manis namun menyakiti... dan yang pertama namun terakhir. Youngjae memejamkan matanya, berusaha mengingat setiap napas yang Daehyun hembuskan, berusaha menghapus memori tentang setiap airmata yang dia keluarkan...

Daehyun melepaskan tautan bibir mereka saat dia kehabisan napas, lalu menyatukan dahinya dengan dahi Youngjae. "Kenapa kita harus seperti ini... we are messed up pretty badly, Youngjae... We are messed up..."

Youngjae meraih pipi Daehyun, lalu menangkupnya. "No, Daehyun... _I_ messed up... Not us."

"I love you... I love you very very much Youngjae... Aku sangat mencintaimu, aku harap kau tau itu... DI kehidupan yang akan datang, kita akan menjadi orang biasa... Orang yang berhak atas cinta yang sederhana seperti ini... Di kehidupan ini, nanti, seterusnya...aku akan tetap mencintaimu, Youngjae..."

Youngjae mengangguk pelan, "Aku juga mencintaimu, Daehyun..."

Dan perlahan, tangan kanan Daehyun mengangkat pistol itu tepat ke posisi dimana jantung Youngjae sedang berdetak. Dia akan membuat ini cepat, agar Youngjae tidak perlu merasakan sakit begitu lama.

"I am sorry, Daehyun... I am so sorry..."

"I love you, Youngjae..." dan kata terakhir itu dia segel dengan sebuah ciuman penuh di bibir, sebagai tanda bahwa pelatuk telah ditariknya. Tubuh Youngjae jatuh ke pelukannya, dengan darah mengalir deras. Daehyun memeluknya erat, sangat erat... Dia ingin menjaga Youngjae selamanya di sana... Youngjae yang sudah bebas dari dirinya sendiri.

"In another life, we will not be this mess up..."

.

.

.

FIN

.

.

Ini prekuel dari 'Pshycho', FF yang sebelumnya

Pshycho itu dibuat udah lama banget, jadi kualitas FF ini mungkin sedikit lebih bagus

Thanks for reading ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**This is just a teaser**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Daehyun hanya menatap kosong ke arah sesosok remaja yang terlihat lebih muda darinya di tempat tidur yang ada di sebelah tempat tidurnya. Ada banyak orang dengan pakaian jas hitam berjaga di sekitarnya dan terlihat panik—sama persis seperti keadaan rumah sakit saat dia berusaha bunuh diri beberapa hari yang lalu. Orang-orang itu juga terlihat seperti bodyguard ayahnya, tapi Daehyun tahu kalau mereka anggota dari geng mafia lain.

Dia duduk di atas kasurnya, samar-samar mendengar komplain mengapa ruangan VVIP harus ditempati oleh dua orang—lantaran emergensi dan ruangan lainnya penuh, dia juga tidak begitu mengerti. Dia hanya melihat anak itu bernapas dengan sulit lewat masker oksigen, dadanya naik turun dan tubuhnya mengejang di setiap tarikan napasnya.

Daehyun bisa mengerti bahwa anak itu tertembak—di dada bagian kirinya. Dan itu mengingatkannya pada sosok...sosok dia yang ada jauh di sana.

Ada apa dengan anak itu? Daehyun yang baru saja sedikit pulih dari usahanya bunuh diri untuk yang ketiga kalinya merasa ada sesuatu yang merangsang rasa ingin tahunya. Ditambah lagi anak itu terlihat masih sangat muda.

Daehyun membaca nama yang ada di sebelah tempat tidur anak itu, lalu dia mengangguk mengerti kenapa begitu banyak bodyguard ada di sekelilingnya.

**Choi Zelo.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ini prekuel yang kedua, couple nya bakalan JongLo

Please anticipate ^^


End file.
